Problem: Simplify the expression. $-5t(5t-1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5t}$ $ = ({-5t} \times 5t) + ({-5t} \times -1)$ $ = (-25t^{2}) + (5t)$ $ = -25t^{2} + 5t$